


Little Things // Kageyama Tobio x Reader

by illumis_cumdumpster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, F/M, Fluff, Food, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Nishinoya Yuu, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Reader-Insert, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumis_cumdumpster/pseuds/illumis_cumdumpster
Summary: Kageyama Tobio, a quiet and awkward little blueberry, expresses his love for (L/N) (Y/N), his girlfriend, in his own cute little ways.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 229
Collections: [Character] x Reader





	Little Things // Kageyama Tobio x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: a-little-ooc blueberry
> 
> Note: I apologize if my English is not good, English is not my first language. Please don't hesitate to educate me, I'm open to corrections!

Kageyama Tobio dating (L/N) (Y/N) will always remain a mystery to everyone in Karasuno High.

Okay, maybe not just Karasuno, it did surprise the teams of other neighboring schools, especially Fukurodani, Nekoma and Aoba Johsai, not to mention a certain pretty boy with chocolate brown eyes and hair, "Iwa-chan! Tobio-chan got a girlfriend before I could get a new one!" Was what he said upon hearing the news, before earning a smack on the head from his friend.

"Shut up, shittykawa!"

"So the king finally got a girlfriend. I'm surprised, who would've thought the King could get someone to love him!" Commented a salty french fry as he stretched for warm-ups.

"Shut up, Tsukishima! You talk like you have one!" A certain orange‐haired boy defended. 

"You don't have one either, chibi." He smirked.

"Nice one, Tsukki!" His freckled friend laughed.

"Kageyama, if you're in need of any advice—" said Nishinoya.

"Romantic or—sexual," Tanaka finished, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Call us! Your senpais are here!" They said in unison, with light and animated flowers surrounding the second–year dorks.

"A-Ah, I will... I guess," the setter replied, looking down as the feeling of embarrassment and awkwardness devoured him. The poor boy was still in shock that he was finally dating his crush. 

Enough of his side, let's move on to you.

It was lunchtime, and you were sat with your friends in your classroom, with (F/N) sitting on the left of your desk. Yachi was sitting on her chair, her back facing the board so she was facing you instead, considering that her desk was just in front of yours. Your two other friends, Shira, was behind you, and Sara was beside Yachi, kneeling and resting her chin on her knuckles planted on your desk.

"What made you choose him, (Y/N)-chan? I-I mean—you guys look cute but h-how? He's really stoic and intimidating!" Said Shira, who was now beside you. "W-Well, he's very handsome, but he looks really intimidating," (F/N) said. "Maybe he's just shy?" Sara asked, her eyes looking upwards as if she was wondering.

"Seriously, what's in him? What made you love him? Does he have some secret soft side?"

It's no surprise that Kageyama is well known and popular among the ladies. Every day—if not, at least thrice a week, he'd receive numerous gifts and confessions, which he'd try to politely decline, only resulting in a crying girl—or guy.

That's why when he confessed his admiration for you, the whole school—even you, were sent astounded.

Of course, you liked him back, so you accepted. At first, you liked him because he was an outstanding setter, not to mention an incredibly handsome guy. But as time passed, you began to see deeper.

Kageyama was not social and talkative. He was bad at expressing his feelings through words. But it was the little things that mattered. The little things he does to show you his love and gratitude. 

Like how he never fails to walk you home despite your house being 2 rides away from his, how he buys you milk everyday, or how he brings you extra food (which, by the way, were always different every day) 15 minutes before lunch break ends in case you get hungry after class. Let's not forget how he resolves every argument by going to your house with food or when he practices and gets busy, he still makes sure to check up on you. Of course, as a kind person, you always repay him back in your own ways.

You'd usually get jealous and curious glances. You and Kageyama were total opposites. While he was quiet and a little awkward, you were a social butterfly, you were friendly and popular. He plays volleyball and is sporty, while you were a bookworm and more on the 'books and papers' side. Although you were both well known and popular among the opposite gender, that's probably the only thing you guys have in common.

Before you could reply, a classmate tapped your shoulder.

"(Y/N)-san, your boyfriend is outside, he's looking for you."

"Ah, the usual!" Your other classmate said while chewing his sushi.

Your turn your head to the right, and there was Kageyama, waiting for you outside while holding the food he brings, which were always a different set everyday. You excused yourself and went outside.

"Hello, Tobio," you smiled. "O-Oh, hi," he stuttered, earning a giggle from his girlfriend. 

He cleared his throat and said, "h-here, eat it when you're hungry." He handed you your food as he looked anywhere but your way. "Thank you, Tobio. You didn't have to get me anything, you know.." You said. "W-Whatever, it's m-my choice anyways, boke." He said.

"Awwe! You're too cute! Say, I'll leave half of these for you so you can eat after practice, and if you want, we can go out and eat somewhere, my treat. How does that sound?" You asked. 

He then looks at you and nods as he gives you a small smile.

The sudden smile made your heart flutter and send some of your curious classmates, who were watching you both by the door, faint from the rare action.

After a few minutes, he had to leave because his classmate asked for his help for P.E class. So you bid him goodbye and sent him off with a kiss on the cheek, which made the awkward little bean a cute, blushing mess as he left.

You went inside your classroom, glancing and laughing at some of your classmates who were standing by the door with their mouths wide open.

"What did he buy for you this time?!" Aiko, a classmate of yours, asked from the other side of the room. A few of your classmates glanced at you with curiosity and smiles.

"Aren't they adorable?!" 

"Is he only like that to her?"

"My boyfriend can't even get me a bottle of water!"

"Gosh, if I can't get a boyfriend like hers then what's the point?!"

You went to your seat and sat down with a smile on your face. Your hands were still grasping the snacks. Looking down at them, you can't help but laugh. 

"She's blushing!" Yachi giggled.

This time, he bought you a KitKat, one of those aesthetic strawberry milk boxes, and a small box of wagashi.

_"Well, it's the little things that matter."_


End file.
